


Date Night

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shiro and the Atlas have a mental bond, The Atlas just wants shiro to be happy, married shurtis, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: Shiro pursed his lips, turning his head away to hide the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks. Curtis has that sparkle in his eye that made Shiro want to wrap him in his arms and never let go. But if he succumbed to that look, then he wouldn’t get any paperwork done!“Come on, Shiro — it’s date night! We’re supposed to be on the couch watching the Bachelor!”A sigh rattled out of somewhere deep within Shiro. He hated missing the Bachelor and hated missing date night even more. The only thing is that the stack of paperwork in front of him was due in the morning.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Atlas Zine! It was a free pdf zine based solely on our lovely boy Takashi Shirogane. He deserves nothing but happiness so I wrote a nice fluff piece of married Shiro and his canon husband Curtis! The slight angst tag probably isn’t even necessary but I included it just in case. There’s nothing that punches you in the gut I promise! 💕 Enjoy my loves!!!

Shiro groaned down at the papers that lay scattered across his desk. All of them were updates on the Atlas — how her systems were running, maintenance that needed to be done, statuses on the crew, and many other things that he didn’t want to think about.

“Why are we still using paper?” Shiro huffed our as he reached for his pen. “We’re in a robot spaceship, we should have the technology to get rid of paperwork.”

“But then you wouldn’t get the satisfaction of stamping a large red denied onto some of the more ridiculous requests.”

Shiro turned to look at his husband, pouting at the sight of pajama pants and no shirt. “Did the dress code change during the hour-long meeting I was in? No one informed me!”

Curtis rolled his eyes with a chuckle, stepping into the room and letting the door slide shut. He stalked across the room to lift himself up onto the desk and crossed his legs at the ankles. Shiro smiled, shifting his knee so that it nudged against bare feet.

“You’re just jealous because you have to wear that uniform.”

Shiro pursed his lips, turning his head away to hide the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks. Curtis has that sparkle in his eye that made Shiro want to wrap him in his arms and never let go. But if he succumbed to that look, then he wouldn’t get any paperwork done!

“Come on, Shiro — it’s date night! We’re supposed to be on the couch watching the Bachelor!”

A sigh rattled out of somewhere deep within Shiro. He hated missing the Bachelor and hated missing date night even more. The only thing is that the stack of paperwork in front of him was due in the morning.

“Curtis, I want nothing more than to have our regularly scheduled date night.” Shiro leaned forward and placed a kiss on Curtis’ arm. “There was an emergency meeting called today for a project that’s time frame got moved forward unexpectedly. I was supposed to have three months to sort through all of this. Now, I only have ten and a half hours.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, love. I know you wanted to watch the finale together.” Shiro frowned down at the paperwork, cursing the fact that he was ruining one of the few nights he and his husband had to themselves.

“Hey,” a hand tilted Shiro’s chin up before Curtis places a soft kiss onto his lips with a smile, “just because we’re not watching the Bachelor doesn’t mean we can’t have date night here. Besides, I didn’t marry you just for our date nights. Now, You’re going to stay here and finish your paperwork while I go grab us some food and drinks and blankets. This is going to be the best fucking date night we’ve ever had!”

Curtis was smiling brightly, his eyes crinkled. Shiro fell even more in love with the man.

“Alright. But I want something greasy!”

Shiro sighed as Curtis walked back out the door, a hand waving half-heartedly the only sign his husband had heard him. He hated the fact that their night was going to be spent in his office, talking while Shiro did paperwork. It just didn’t seem right!

_A couch._  
_A table covered with food wrappers and completed paperwork._  
 _The feeling of warmth._  
 _Heavy, passionate breathing._  
 _Curtis moaning Shiro’s name._  
 _The feeling of sweat-slicked skin_.  
 _Sleep._  
 _The bubbly feeling of happiness._

The flashes raced through Shiro’s mind, stealing his breath at the emotions it invoked. He swallowed harshly, closing his eyes with a chuckle.

It seemed the Atlas had an idea of where the night could go.

“Alright,” Shiro tilted his head up so that he was sort of speaking to the ceiling, “that’s a pretty good idea. Mind sending Curtis a message saying to just meet me back in our Quarters?”

A happy hum lanced through his mind and Shiro began to scoop his paperwork into a pile.

___| ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ |___

Once he had made it back to his quarters, it took him no time at all to start setting up the living room like their normal date nights. Shiro dragged their bedding in and laid it out on the couch, grabbing the extra pillows from the closet and tossing them into the pile of blankets. The paperwork was laid out on the table, sorted quickly into an order of address. Pens of different colors, a red ink pad, and a denial stamp were placed next to it and then Shiro was heading towards the kitchen.

It was as he was pouring Curtis’ favorite wine into the second glass he’d pulled out that the door opened and a familiar call was ringing through their rooms.

“Honey, I’m home!”

The sound of paper bags rustling had Shiro grinning and he recorked the wine bottle, setting it aside in favor of picking up the two glasses and heading back out into the living room. Curtis was sitting down in his normal spot, happily digging around in the bag to start laying things out.

“Welcome home, Darling,” Shiro continued their greeting with a large smile, stepping around the couch and sitting down in his own spit on Curtis’ right. The glasses were set down on the table, and then Shiro was helping to unpack the large bag from one of Hunk’s new fast food places.

“So, what made you change your mind?” Curtis asked, opening up one of the burgers before standing up to pick out a movie.

Shiro breathed out heavily, standing up to follow his husband so that he could wrap his arms around Curtis’ waist. He leaned up to place a kiss against the back of his neck and then turned his face to the side so that his cheek was pressing into Curtis’ back muscles.

“I realized that just because I had paperwork to do, that doesn’t mean that I can’t enjoy my husband's wonderful company while I do it. And even then, I don’t have to be in my stuffy office either. I’m sorry that it took me a while to figure that out.”

Curtis’ hands travelled down Shiro’s forearms so that he could intertwine their fingers together. His weight pressed back against Shiro and Shiro felt the weight that had been rolling around in his stomach disappear.

“You are lucky that I love you and your weird brand of stupidity.”

And then Curtis was turning in his arms so that he could press their lips together. Shiro sighed happily, letting his eyes flutter closed as he leaned into the kiss, tilting his head to the side.

“I love you too,” Shiro breathed as they separated. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Curtis’ head tilted back as he laughed before he gave Shiro a small push. “You go sit down and start on finishing that paperwork. I’m going to pick out a movie that you don’t like to enjoy so you won’t get distracted.”

Shiro chuckled as he went to follow his husband's instructions. Curtis was right, he thought to himself, he was extremely lucky that Curtis loved him. He settled down onto the couch and grabbed the first piece of paper in the stack with a small smile.

It wasn’t a date night that Shiro was used to. There were no innuendos, no subtle groping as they watched one of Shiro’s romcoms. Curtis was sitting with his feet in Shiro’s lap instead of laying back so that Shiro could lay on his chest. And instead of a meal that they cooked together, laughing at each other’s antics and listening to the radio, they were eating fast food.

Though, it was still a perfect night in Shiro’s eyes.

“What are you smiling about?”

Shiro just hummed, running his thumb gently over the ankle his hand was resting on as he finished reading.

“Just about how amazing my life turned out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya go! Happy Ending for a Happy boy! What did y’all think? I honestly think my favorite part writing this was how dorky and sappy Shiro was immediately followed by how much the Atlas wanted Shiro to get the D. (That’s the only reason why this is rated T, sorry guys, no sexy times. Paperwork tends to be a mood killer!) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in a Kuro or a comment below please! I love hearing from you guys! Or, if you don’t want to leave a comment feel free to scream at me over on Twitter! I am @BabesBlock 😘


End file.
